The Dream That Started It All
by BlueAstro
Summary: Natsu & Lucy. One frighting dream has given Lucy a new look at Natsu. Now she's starting to think of him as something other than her teammate! Does he feel the same? She's not sure, but he's been starting to act weird on all the missions lately. Is something starting to happen?
1. Chapter 1: Spite of the Demon King

**Chapter 1: Spite of the Demon King**

**A/N: For this chapter, I suggest you listen to the Gunyuu Aiutsu (From the 3rd OST, tack 8 I believe) as you read to get you into the proper mood and set that image. It's what I listened to as I wrote this chapter!**

Fire rained down from the sky, the heat in the air rising extremely fast. Screams we're heard as citizens of the forest village scrambled for their lives. The trees were red from having caught the fire, which now spread uncontrollably. It had been a long, hot summer, and everything was dry. There was no where for the villagers to run, since the fire spread the whole circumference of the village. With what water the few villagers had left, they tossed it on their small huts and their clothes, and huddle close as the heat continued to rise. The most cruel of laughter's could be heard echoing across the burning village and over the crackle of the flames.

It came from a can who perched cross-legged on top of one of the burning trees. His black eyes stared down at the massacre he created, perfection in them. A large toothy grin spread out across his whole face as he chuckled to himself, pushing himself to stand up on top. His black clothes blew wildly in the heated wind. His rose coloured hair whipped wildly around his thick demon horns. Fire licked his body without pain, as his eyes scanned the village for his prize. Ah, and there it was, in the center of the village, sparkling like the most beautiful star in the sky.

The Golden Maiden stood in the center of the village, staring him down with complete and utter hatred, her arms wrapped around some of the village children who were too scared to move. She took her eye's off of the demon king, to tend to the children. The celestial girl used the last of her strength to call upon two spirits of the stars, the zodiac spirit of water and the zodiac spirit leader. Without even saying a word, the water spirit – Aries, took off to smother as much of the flames as she could. The spirit leader – Leo, took some of the children from her and lead them off to find a safer spot for them.

The golden haired girl coxed the other children to follow Leo, and they reluctantly let her go, all in good timing too. The air around her heated up so intensely, that her body gave way and she tumbled to the ground. The same menacing chuckle surrounded her, and the heat blistered her pale skin. Tired brown eyes looked up into the demon kings endless onyx eyes. His toothy, cocky grin stared down at her with greed and power upon his face. He crouched down and poked her nose.

"Well, haven't you been a pain in my ass. Running away on me, hiding somewhere you thought I would never find you. That's funny, that is truly funny. And to think, if you didn't run, this whole village would of been saved from your stupid mistake." His voice spat out with intense malice, even though his masked face was one of humour.

Her eye's filled with a great heavy sadness as she looked around her at fiery hell she caused on these poor villages she tried to hide among. She had had no choice though, for if he captured her, he would of absorbed her power, and made it his own to use for evil and chaos. She looked up at his crouched form from the ground, the demons face completely shadowed except for his toothy, intimidating smile. She couldn't understand how he would do such a thing after all they had gone through, after the promise they made each other.

Her hand reached out for his, struggling at the distance. A look of disgust crossed his face as he smacked her hand away, "Don't touch me, women." His black eyes twitched, annoyance clear within them. "I don't need the smell of human scum on me, that sticks around for weeks." He stood up straight, lifted his foot high, and brought it down hard on top of the celestial maidens hand. Her eyes widened in paid as a scream forced it's way out of her throat.

"Ha! I think that's the best sound I've ever heard you make, wrench. Now, say farewell to this village... and your life." The demons' horn's glowed in sinister flames. He aimed his head down at her, and let the flames shoot from him.

The girl had no power left to defend herself, and all she could manage was one last cry. "Natsu!" Her body turned dark, as her hand fell to the ground, lifeless. The demon king, Natsu, looked down in both distaste and pleasure. He was finally ridden of the women who hunted him.

* * *

Lucy screamed as she flew up in her bed, panting heavily. Her pink comforter was soaked in sweat, and tangled around her. Her blinked her eye's hard a few times, trying to wake her body from it's shocked state. _'What was that dream?'_ She thought to herself. _'Freaked the hell out of me... I've never had a dream so vivid and disturbing. And what was with Natsu? Why would I have such a nightmare about him? Urgh, it's too early too be thinking about it. I need some ore sleep.'_ With that she snuggled down back into her covers, closing her heavy eyelid as her hand snaked across the bed for the extra pillows, until it met resistance.

Her eye's flew open, and she shot up for a second time, looking over at the other side of her bed. There laid Natsu, dead asleep as usual whenever she found him in her bed. Her anger was rising rapidly, till she noticed something odd. He was on top of the covers, not under... and he was fully dressed! That was not like Natsu at all, he usually made himself at home. She bent down and gently shook Natsu's shoulder to wake him, knowing full well that she would need to be more violent to wake him up. But to her surprise, it didn't take much.

"Oh, morning Lucy. You're awake. Do you feel better?" He asked his best friend, grumbling since he was still not fully awake.

"Feel better? What do you mean, Natsu?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She wasn't sick, so why would he ask such a thing? "And when did you get in here last night?"

"Actually, I only got in early this morning. I had picked out a job for us that will pay your rent, something suited.. more for your liking. I came to wake you, but you wouldn't answer. So I let myself in, guessed you were sleeping still, and decided to help myself to some food." Lucy's eye's twitched in irritation.

"So, you helped yourself into my house, than helped yourself to my food, than you helped yourself to my bed?" The annoyance in her voice was rising quickly, but Natsu was oblivious as always.

"Yeah, but only because you didn't seem too well. And you were freezing." Natsu stretched out on the bed, before sitting himself up to stretch out his shoulders so he could talk to Lucy better. "You were curled up in this pathetic ball, ha! But than you were all whimpering and whatnot, so I assumed you were sick and thought I could help you some."

Lucy's head now twitched to the side. '_Whimpering? Does he take me for a fool! Who is HE calling pathetic? Urgh it's WAY to early for this shit.'_

"... Natsu, how does climbing into a bed make a sick person better?" He crossed his one arm, brought the other arm up, and rested his hand on his chin. His eyes squeezed shut as he focused on his thoughts to find a reason. _'He is thinking waaayyy to hard to come up with an answer...'_ His eye's flashed open, a serious look on his face. He brought his hands up and rested them on Lucy's shoulders.

"Because making sick people happy by doing what they ask helps make them feel better!" Lucy's jaw dropped as her eyes bulged. '_Are you kidding me?'_

"Natsu, I was sleeping. How can you do what I ask for, when I am not even awake to ask anything from you..." Lucy rested her face in the palm of her hand, slowly shaking her head.

"Because you reached out and grabbed my hand, than you said my name. You wouldn't let go. That's when I felt you were freezing, so I climbed in next to you to share some of my body heat." Lucy's eye's snapped open in shock, staring at her palm. _'What?!'_ Natsu, who's stomach was growling from hunger, climbed over Lucy and headed to the kitchen.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's get some grub and head out! I am STARVING!" Rummaging could be heard from the kitchen as Lucy stayed frozen, sitting in her bed. Her eye's wide as she remembered every detail of her dream. Natsu setting the village on fire, Natsu chasing her down, Natsu killing her. The sound of glass breaking woke Lucy from her trance, and she scrambled out of bed to check on Natsu.

**A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed it! Lots more to come, I promise. Make sure to listen to the suggested music at the beginning of each chapter so you get into the moments better. Reviews are welcome! I apologize that the chapters are so short. I am currently looking for someone to collab with that's good at detail. If you are interested, inbox me with a suggestion (using this chapter as an example) and I'll review each one and let you know if it's what I feel will either carry the story or force it in the opposite direction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heart of a Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 2: Heart of a Dragon Slayer**

Lucy kept quiet as she followed behind a chipper Natsu and Happy. _'I just can't stop thinking about that dream I had! It creeps me out whenever I think of Natsu as some evil-doer.' _Lucy stumbled a little as she walked, not really watching where she was going. Natsu looked back at Lucy, wondering what had his best friend so quiet.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, a serious look spread across his face as he waited for Lucy to catch up. Happy, who noticed Natsu's sudden attitude change, pulled out a fish and sat on top of Natsu's' head to snack. Lucy, who was not paying attention to where she was walking, bumped right into the solid rock of the dragon slayer.

"Omph... What? Natsu, why did you stop?! I cou-" She stopped where she was going with her sentence when she saw the look on her teammates face. She grew wary when he remained silent. "... Natsu? Are.. you alright?" He leaned forward, and just started in her eyes, as if looking for something. Seeming unsatisfied, like what he was looking for couldn't be found, he leaned back and crossed his arms. A moment passed before his usual toothy grin spread across his face, which sent a shiver down Lucy's spine.

"You're wired, Lucy." With that, he laughed to himself, turned his back on her and continued on. Lucy was both confused and shock. _'Weird? I'M the weird one?!'_

"Excuuusseee me, king of ALL that's weird. Wanna tell me how I'M the weird one?" Natsu looked back at her, and shook his head.

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'Nope'?! How am I the weird one? You're the one with pink hair, a blue-flying-talking cat, and you eat FIRE!" Natsu shrugged.

"How does that make me weird? I thought that was pretty normal." Lucy's face hit her palm. _'Normal for YOU, maybe,,,' _When Lucy lifted her head back up, she noticed how far ahead Natsu and Happy got, and ran to catch up. Happy flew over to Lucy, his mischievous look had appeared, making Lucy nervous.

"You liiiikkkkeee him." He giggled than flew off back to Natsu.

"No way in HELL!" Lucy screamed, annoyed and frustrated at being thrown off track again. She stomped over to the flying lazy cat, trying to catch him, but he lazily flew just out of her reach, evilly snickering at her lack of ability to catch him.

"So what's the job this time, Natsu? You said how it was perfect for me." Natsu casually threw his hands up crossed behind his head as he looked at her through the corner of hi eyes.

"Yeah, the job offered 70,000 jewels to find some snitch." Lucy looked over at him, both confused and suspicious.

"That's it? Just find a snitch? I think we need more detail..." Natsu's pace increased, and he avoided eye contact with his teammate.

"There was more detail..." Lucy looked at him patiently, waiting for the details while increasing her pace as well to keep up with the pink-haired boy. Happy snickered from his perch on top of Natsu's head, giving his usual mischievous look again. That got her attention.

"Well?" Natsu remained silent. "Come on, Natsu! I need details here! You know I don't like doing a job without more information. For all I know, it could be some perverted creep that... wants... someone... young..." Lucy's eyes snapped open wide as she gasped. "Natsu, you didn't!" Natsu gulped and continued walking, still avoiding eye contact.

"Natsu... What is the job? So help me, I will beat it out of you." He tensed at this, scared for his life at the psycho blondes anger could be easily felt in the air, the tension rapidly rising. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worse.

"Well, you see... There's this secret information council that protects old magic spells that are banned, and stops them from coming back into the world while preserving them. It seems that they have a snitch who's leaking information on the spells, and they believe they know who it is... But his only weakness is young, shapely, pretty blondes... And well, when we saw the reward, and something about needing a pretty blonde... So we took it..." Lucy's hands balled up into fist, annoyed that once again Natsu signed them up on a job to use her sex appeal on some old fart, without consulting her.

"Natsu, how could you! Without my consult! Do you think I enjoy flirting with old men? You owe me, Natsu, big time!" Natsu stopped and turned to stare Lucy dead in her eyes, completely surprised at her comment.

"I already know that, Lucy. That's why all the money from this job is for you. To pay your rent." Lucy blinked her eyes a few times, shocked.

"But... what about you? Don't you need money too, Natsu? You've been giving me the money from jobs for awhile now, so don't you need it too for food and such?" The boy and his cat laughed, deep throaty laughs, and turned to give her the most adorable, flashy, toothy grin she's seen in awhile.

"Silly Lucy, why do you think we're always at your place? So you can feed us!" Natsu turned away and continued laughing, as Happy recited him, giggling. "Silly Lucy, ahaha." She didn't know weather to be thankful, or pissed. Sure she was getting money for rent, but she was needing more money for food since they were both going through her food so fast, spending every meal at her place. But when she thought of that smile, and how generous he was with giving the reward of job after job to her to pay bills, when he needed the money for himself and happy for food, she didn't mind so much.

She caught up to them, and put her arm through Natsu's. He looked over at her surprised, and she flashed him one of her stunning smiles. Natsu smiled back at her with the same, adorable smile. _'Thank you, Natsu. I am so lucky to have such a wonderful friend.'_ the happy blonde thought to herself. And with that, they continued among the train platform towards the luggage area.

They unloaded their items and headed towards the train to take their seats. Lucy and happy of course had to tug the reluctant Natsu onto the train, and helped him to his seat. As soon as the train lurched forward, Natsu's face paled as he killed over onto the seat, an unhealthy green filling his cheeks as they puffed up with puke. Lucy moved to sit beside Natsu, gently patting and rubbing his back to help calm his nerves.

**A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed it! Lots more to come, I promise. Make sure to listen to the suggested music at the beginning of each chapter so you get into the moments better. Reviews are welcome! SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mind of a Celestial Mage

**Chapter 3: Mind of a Celestial Mage**

**A/N: For this chapter, I suggest you listen to the Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version) as you read to get you into the proper mood and set that image. It's what I listened to as I wrote this chapter!**

Lucy threw herself down onto the hotels double bed, he backpack hitting the ground at her feet. She finally had a quiet moment to herself, since Natsu and Happy were off getting food. She couldn't even get her room without the hotel manager asking for her signature. At least she was getting known now, thanks to Fairy Tail and the Sorcerer Weekly magazine, and that latest article about her and Natsu saving a village from some demon.

She heaved a huge sigh, before pulling herself up and walking over to the window. She drew the curtain aside, and looked down on the town's square. She smiled when she saw Natsu and Happy lazily walking up to the hotel. Happy busily flying around Natsu's head, and by the look on both their faces, they were probably arguing.

Lucy pushed open the window to feel the warm breeze, the smell of the sea evident in the air. She curled up on the window bench, and rested her head on her hands in the window frame, closing her eyes to rest a bit and enjoy the breeze. Her hair blew gently, and she lazily opened her eyes to enjoy the scene of the setting sun on the sea horizon.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy!" Natsu's voice created from the ground below. She looked down at him and Happy, smiled, and gave a small wave. "What a view, right? I bet the sea looks great from up there!" He yelled up at her, attracting some looks of people walking through the town's square. A huge smile spread across Lucy's face, her eye's brightened.

"You betcha it's a god view! Come on up and see it for yourself, the sea looks like it's as pink as your hair!" She yelled right back at him, her hands cupped around her mouth. Natsu's eye twitched as he threw his fist up in the air at here.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Pink is manly!" Lucy giggled, and put her hands back down on the window frame.

"It sure is! Now hurry on up here before you miss it, you moron!" Natsu looked over at Happy for his cue. Happy nodded, and his wings appeared.

"You heard the lady!"

"Ai!"With that, Happy grabbed onto Natsu and flew him up to the window. This no longer fazed Lucy, except if it was in her room.

"Guy's, come on, we're in public. You don't go flying up to people's windows..." Natsu placed his feet on the frame and knelt down on the frame, looking over at Lucy with his usual curious look, as if to say her comments about him seemed abnormal. He held out his hand for her help down from the window, which she took it and made some room on the bench for him. Her face grew red as she heard the comments some of the town's people were making below.

"Awwee, how cute!"

"That was soooooo romantic!"

"I think he just proposed to her! She took his hand, so does that mean yes?"

"Ahhh, young people in love!"

Natsu seemed complete oblivious to the comments, even though he had better hearing than Lucy. She looked over at him, and smiled. He was staring out the window, one warm resting on the frame out the window, enjoying the breeze. His face had a look of complete content and satisfaction. She enjoyed seeing him in moments like these, so calm and peaceful. She leaned back against the frame too, as Happy climbed into her lap and snacked on a fish.

_'I wouldn't mind it too much if he did ask me out. It's not that I like him that way, romantically, but for moments like these, it's just so perfect. When I picture my perfect guy, he has; a great body, an unmatched sense of justice, pays attention, enjoys being around me constantly, understands the value of friendship, strong, a powerful wizard, enjoys having some fun and goofy moments, knows when to be serious, and can stand my favourite colour: PINK! And when I try to picture that man, all I see is Natsu, who fits all my high standards'_

Lucy didn't notice that she was staring quite intensely at Natsu. He felt her eyes on him, and turned to check on her. He noticed how she was looking at him, but it was like she was looking through him. His right eye grew a nervous twitch the longer she stared, silently.

"Umm... Lucy... Is something on my face...?" Lucy was just so deep in thinking, she didn't notice him looking back at her, or that he even said a word.

_'But he is just wayyyyy too much to handle, sometimes. Who am I kidding? He is just too much to handle MOST times. Plus he's my best friend! That would be the most awkward relationship Fairy Tail would ever witness! Urgh, sometimes I let my imagination get too carried away. If Natsu could here what I'm thinking, he'd probably think I was crazy, or some sort of obsessive stalker...'_

"Lucy... Lucy? You're looking at me like some piece of meat you've been stalkin..." Happy's eyes shot up to Natsu, his evil-mischievous look was back.

"She liiiikkkkeeess you."

Natsu's face turned a deep shade of red. He snapped his eyes back to Lucy, waiting for her usual yelling, but not a sound came out. She was still staring so damn intensely at him. He gulped, and leaned forward slightly. By the look in her eyes, she was in some sort of deep thought. He took this chance to look at his teammates face, really look at it. First he inspected her eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown, with specks of honey. Her eye's made him hungry. Next he checked out her lips, which were the colour of ripe cherries, also made him hungry. He licked his lips and leaned in a little more. His eyes looked to her hair. He just thought it was some banana yellow colour, but on further inspection it was ombrae of many shades of gold, which when the sun hit it, gave it that bright yellow glow. He leaned in a little more, just for a moment to grab a sniff of her hair. Vanilla and honey, yum. He was really getting hungry now.

_'But, even though he's my teammate and best friend... it really wouldn't be that bad... seeing as he's practically my perfect guy and all. Wait, what am I thinking?! Natsu? My perfect man? HA! Now I am just getting carried away with all this thinking. Dating Natsu would be bad for my health...And speaking of health, I am STARVING! What should I- huh? Natsu?! Why is he so close, and WHY is he sniffing me?'_ Lucy blinked her dry eyes, hard, a few times. She looked right back into Natsu's too close eyes. Her eye's widened at his proximity, and she let out a gasp.

Natsu, at hearing her gasp, looked straight into her eyes, and noticed her awareness. He gulped and leaned back fast, resulting in him hitting his head off the wall behind him. His face grew red, and he snapped his head to the side to stare back out the window at the almost set sun.

Lucy's face also grew red, and she too turned her gaze to stare back out the window. Happy, who had gone unnoticed by the two, giggled to himself as he worked out a plan in his evil little mind.

**A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed it! Lots more to come, I promise. Make sure to listen to the suggested music at the beginning of each chapter so you get into the moments better. Reviews are welcome! SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Job for a Blonde

**Chapter 4: Job for a Blonde**

**A/N: For this chapter, I suggest you listen to the Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version) as you read to get you into the proper mood and set that image. It's what I listened to as I wrote this chapter!**

Lucy fixed her hair, brushing it out straight and flat, as she looked herself in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. She adjusted the BMPC wizard informant uniform (banned Magic Preservation Council) that she adjusted to suite her 'curves', and threw the council cape on gently. She slid on her gloves to hide her Fairy Tail guild mark, and hide her keys under the skirt of her uniform. Natsu had a shady black haired wig on, and the man's BMPS uniform on.

She gave a little giggle to Natsu's shady looking wig, and he gave a nod to her uniform adjustments.

"This should catch that man's attention, Lucy, so be sure to work that sex appeal!" Natsu and happy both posed with a wink and a thumbs up. Her eye's twitched and her hands balled up into fist. _'What kind of friend forces you to do a job that involves you working your sex appeal on some old geezer?!' _She looked over at Natsu and happy as they both had inquisitive looks upon their faces, hands resting on their chins, serious looks on their faces. Both were nodding their heads up and down in approval, wicked looks in their eyes. Once again they threw their thumbs up at her.

"Allll rightttt, Lucy! We approve!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR APPROVAL!"

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked towards the BMPC building in silence. Happy was left behind at the hotel, since he was recognizable, with a basket full of fish. Both of them walked a few feet apart, Lucy still mad at him from last nights events, and Natsu upset that she was still mad at him. Both were stubborn fools.

"Whoa, Lucy, look at that building!" Natsu exclaimed as they drew closer to the BMPC building. She humphed, and looked over at it. She gasped, impressed at the sheer size and beauty of it. It was well detailed and breathtaking, but just as intimidating. When they got within 10 feet of the place, guards moved in on them, blocking their way.

"Halt! Who are you? What business do you have here? I see your uniforms, but I don't recognize your faces." Guard number 1 with the bristly black beard grumbled down at them, his height almost just as intimidating as the building. Natsu took the lead, and saluted the man.

"Yo! We're new here, and today's our first day working here!" Lucy face palmed, placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, and placed herself in front of the guard.

"Hello, I'm Lacey and this is Natsun. We're expected by the High Master of the council. I'm the new secretary, and he's the new guard-in-training." The guard took a step back too take a look a better look at the two. He thought they were a bit suspicious looking, but he was told that two people were expected. He nodded at the two of them and gruffed.

"Wait here. I will got get the High Master." He threw them one last look over hiss shoulder as he went through the large doors. Natsu had his hands shoved in his pockets, rolling his shoulders, missing the weight of Happy that usually took his seat there. He glanced over at Lucy, and looked to where her usual side pony-tail usually was tied.

"You look weird." He stated to her, his usual honest and straight forward face looking at her off from the side. Lucy's right eye twitched in annoyance, and her hands balled into fist.

"What do you mean, I look weird?! Have you seen yourself today? Do you realize just how strange and shady you look?" Natsu's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to her and blinked.

"That's only because I don't have my pink hair."

"Even with your pink hair, you looked weird. It was pink!" Natsu pouted a bit and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, pink is a manly colour!"

"Oh, who told you that? Elfman, the man?!" A picture of Elfman appeared in her head, wearing all pink, his fist pumping in the air as he yelled out: _'What a mean!' _She shivered a bit at the disturbing image, and wondered again why she would even try to picture that. Natsu blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" Her face just fell into both her hands, giving up on the world.

The guard returned with the High Master at his side. He nodded towards the two, and they walked forward to meet with him. Lucy bowed, and elbowed Natsu when he didn't do the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, High Master."

"Hmm, the new work hands. Come along, young ones." The High Master turned in the doorway, and paused for a moment to beckon them. They followed him at a brisk pace. He lead them into a large, antique-looking study. He looked to the doors they entered through, and with a swift of his hand, it locked tight.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail wizards. You can speak freely here. I thank you, for accepting this strange request, but we had no choice. We couldn't let someone continue to leak information and re-release such dark magic into the world. I hope you understand. Now please, young lady, step into the light so I may see the beauty that will attract our old friend." Lucy nervously ran her hand quickly through her hair, than with a step forward, turned on her womanly charm.

The High Master nodded in approval. Lucy blushed, but in her mind, she was screaming at the thought of needing to be accepted and admired by old men! She gave a cute curtsey, and dazzled the old man with her smile.

"Good good! You will do wonderfully! Such a young beauty, and blondes are just his type! Stunning, stunning. And you look jaw dropping in our uniform, such interesting adjustments." He reached out and parted her cape, sending a twitch to Lucy's eye, which she strongly held back. The High Master reached down into his desk, and pulled out a paper with a photo on it. Lucy was prepared to see a creepy old man, but was surprised to see someone who looked so grandfather-like.

"Wow! He doesn't look like the kind of guy to go betraying people..." Natsu snickered at Lucy's comment, his eyes slanting like Happy's sometimes do.

"Doesn't look like the old creepy pervert kind either, Lucy. Does that mean he's your type?" Natsu just dodged a swipe from his teammate, as he backed up a few steps out of her angry range.

"You are quite right. He has been among our ranks for over 40 years, and was one of our most trusted council members." Lucy's mouth made an O shape as she listened, while Natsu had already lost focused and was inspecting the room.

"You both know your roles. You are two new hires, who don't know each other. Lucy, you are Lacey, the new secretary. Natsu, you are now Natsun, the new guard-in-training. Try not to misplace that wig, and don't let it fall off, boy!" Natsu gave a small tug on the wig to prove a point.

"No chance, old man. We used stick magic to make it stay. The only way to get it off is too say the spell backwards!" The old man laughed and nodded at the two of them.

"Now follow me, young ones, I'll take you to our stations."

**A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed it! Lots more to come, I promise. Make sure to listen to the suggested music at the beginning of each chapter so you get into the moments better. Reviews are welcome! SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW! Is it just me or are they getting 100 words shorter everytime? I'll work on getting the next chapter longer.**


End file.
